robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 2 Basepage
Selections I'll be kicking off the "A Fantasy Auditer War 2" tournament on Matt's behalf. The rules are simple; list thirty robots that you'd like to have in the tournament. Almost all heavyweight robots are allowed. However, over time, we have established a list of robots that we consider too good to include. These robots are the most recent versions of Razer, Tornado, Storm II, Terrorhurtz, Atomic, and Firestorms 3-5. If people don't mind, I'd like it if the older versions of these robots, and also some middleweights, should be allowed, and I will include one of each in my personal picks. If people think this is a bad idea, I'll change my selections. All participants can also choose two of their selections to be 'priority picks'; these are given automatic entry to the series. All robots to receive more than one vote will also be guaranteed entry. Therefore, it is pointless to vote for a robot with more than one vote, or if they are a priority pick. The remaining spaces in the competition will be filled by randomly selected robots with one vote. I'll oversee the selection process, and keep track of all the robots that are given instant entry. Matt will bring the numbers up to 128 when he closes the nominations, although these robots will most likely remain secret. :Well, I'm fine with the whole "older versions of "unbeatable" robots" thing, although I do kinda question the purpose of the whole middleweight thing. I know middleweights have fought against heavyweights before, but generally they've been kinda...well, forgone conclusions. Of course, such is the risk of any RWW tournament, but I'll see what others think. CrashBash (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that most middleweights would needless inconclusions with little hope, but I think the exception would be the Typhoon machines. The middleweight Typhoon is in the same kind of boat as the older versions of banned robots. I personally would like to see how the Typhoon Twins cope with a heavyweight opponent, but I'm quite happy to remove them if you're still against the inclusion of middleweights. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I have a question, seeing as the max weight limit for this tournament is 100kg, will robots who had to remove parts because they came in overweight in series 3 and 4 get to keep their parts (say, Heftys srimech, Cerberus' head in series 4, Robocows head just to name a few), as, seeing as they're already at a disadvantage being 20 kilos lighter, it might be interesting to see how they'd do with the parts that put them over the old weight limit. RelicRaider (talk) 03:28, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it's a bit too speculatory to give robots weapons we haven't seen before. Hefty's srimech could have been any level of effectiveness from 13Black to Hypno-Disc to Mute. Cerberus is allowed to have its head, of course, but otherwise I'd say no. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Entrants Priority Picks *√3 *Ally Gator *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit *Big Nipper *Cassius (Series 2) *Cyrax *Diotoir (Series 5) *Dominator 2 *Gyrobot *Hefty *Hydra *Kronic the Wedgehog *Mace 2 *Ming Dienasty *Onslaught *Razer (Series 4) *Revolution 2 *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Supernova *The Bat *T.R.A.C.I.E. *Typhoon Twins Two+ Votes *13 Black *259 *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Agent Orange *All Torque *Anarchy *Black Hole *Blade *Cedric Slammer *Chaos 2 *Corkscrew *Crushtacean *CV *Conquering Clown 2 *Corporal Punishment *Crusader 2 *Dantomkia *Disc-O-Inferno (Extreme 1) *Eric *Eye of Newt *Fluffy *frenZy *Gemini (Series 4) *General Chompsalot 2 *Granny's Revenge 2 *Gravity *Hodaf the Bad *Hyperactive *IG-88 *Judge Shred 3 *Kan-Opener *Kat 3 *Killerhurtz *King B Powerworks *Mega Morg *Ming 3 *Mortis (Series 7) *Mute *Panic Attack (Extreme 2) *Plunderbird 5 *Psychosprout *Rammstein *Rick *Ripper *Roadblock *Robochicken *S3 *Shredder (Series 6) *Sir Chromalot *Six Pac *Spam *Spawn Again *Splinter *St Agro *Steel Avenger *Tetanus 2 (Series 6) *The Big Cheese *Thermidor 2 *Tough As Nails *Trazmaniac *Tut Tut *Vader *Wild Thing (Series 4) I don't think we're likely to get any more votes now, so voting can be closed some time soon. I'm gonna figure out how many robots with one vote that we need to add, and how many we have to choose from, at some point tonight. After I've done that, I'll hand things back to Matt, he'll randomly select the remaining robots, and can upload the first heat in his own time. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Cheers Toast for running this, you've saved me a job. Matt Talk to me 18:26, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::You can find the list of 83 one-vote robots down below, so I'll leave it up to you to randomly select 38 of them. Once we've chosen which version of Suicidal Tendencies to use, we'll have our final roster! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::That leaves just 45-43 (I counted 85 but I might have miscounted) robots to be picked, Sam (BAZINGA) 19:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::There's 90 robots in the confirmed list (including the conditionals), and the tournament will have 128 robots in total, giving space for just 38 of the one-vote robots. By my count, we have 83 robots with one vote, meaning 45 won't get in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Conditional Entries The following robots have received more than one vote; however, each vote is for a different version of the machine. These robots will appear in the tournament in some capacity, but it is undecided which version they will use. A few robots such as Gemini and Disc-O-Inferno also got votes for different versions, but I just put in the Series 4 and Extreme 1 versions seeing as those were specifically asked for. However, these five down below are too different for an excutive decision. *Hypno-Disc (2 votes for Series 4, 2 votes for Series 5) *Atomic (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5) *Suicidal Tendencies (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5) *Sumpthing (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 6) *Tsunami (1 vote for German Wars, 1 vote for Series 7) So for these robots, I think we should ask for a few opinions from a few people who didn't vote for them. Leave a comment below saying which version you'd prefer to include. My votes go to: Hypno-Disc S4, Atomic S4, Suicidal Tendencies S4, Sumpthing S4, and Tsunami GW. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:16, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I pick Hypno-Disc (Series 5), Atomic 2 (Series 5), Suicidal Tendencies (Series 5), Sumpthing (Series 6) and Tsunami (Series 7). Sam (BAZINGA) 17:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) S5 for Hypno-Disc, S5 for Atomic, S4 for Suicidal Tendencies, S6 for Something, GW for Tsunami. CrashBash (talk) 17:58, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hypno Disc: Series 5. Atomic: Series 5. Suicidal Tendencies: Series 4. Sump Thing: Series 4. And to go for something not too overpowered, Tsunami: German Wars. RelicRaider (talk) 18:01, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I vote for German Wars Tsunami as I agree the S7 version might be a bit too OP the Series 4 versions of everyone else. BizarroKing (talk) 18:04, June 5, 2014 (UTC) S5 Hypno-Disc, Atomic, and Suicidal Tendencies, S6 Sumpthing, and German Wars Tsunami, I can't see it being beaten otherwise. Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Robots with one vote 90 robots are already confirmed for the tournament, but we still have another 38 spaces open. 38 robots will be randomly selected from the remaining 83 candidates to fill the space. The selected robots will most likely remain secret. Here's a comprehensive list of all robots with one vote. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:57, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *8645T 2 *Aggrobot 3 (Series 6) *A-Kill (Series 6) *Anorakaphobia *Armour Geddon *Attila the Drum *Barbaric Response *Behemoth *Berserk 2 (Series 3) *Bigger Brother *Bot Out of Hell *Broadsword *Cedric Slammer *Ceros *Chaos *Chompalot *Crusher *Depoppesaurus Rex *DisConstructor *Edge Hog *Ewe 2 *Excaliber *Facet *Firestorm II *Flensburger Power *GBH *Gravedigger *Hammerhead (Series 3) *Hellbent *Hippobotamus *ICU *Impact *Infinity (UK) *Iron-Awe 2.1 *Judge Mech (Series 3) *Killer Carrot 2 *Killertron (Series 4) *Major Tom (Series 6) *Mayhem *Mechaniac *Mighty Mouse *Mousetrap *Mr Nasty *Napalm 2 *NEATer Machine *Nemesis *Panzer Mk 4 *Pitbull *Pressure *Probophobia *Pussycat *Raging Reality *Reactor 2 *Recyclopse *Reptirron the Second *Revenge *Rocky Bot-Boa *Roobarb *Scar *Scorpion *Scraptosaur *Shear Khan *Spikasaurus *Sonic *Spawn of Scutter *Spin Doctor (US) *Steg 2 *Stinger *Tentomushi *The Grimreaper *The Mule *Thor *Tiberius 3 *Tornado (Series 4) *Trouble 'n' Strife *Twister (Dutch Series 2) *Typhoon (Middleweight) *Velocirippa *Warhog *Weld-Dor 3 *Wowot *X-Terminator (Series 6) *Zorro Which Typhoon (middleweight or the series 4 one)and which version of Velocirippa are we using? RelicRaider (talk) 19:26, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :Middleweight Typhoon. As a note, if ever I fail to name a series for a robot, that means I'm talking about the most recent version. The same logic applies to Gravedigger, Killer Carrot 2 etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:33, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::How about GBH? Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::As far as I'm aware, Jimlaad was voting for the original machine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:57, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Nominations ToastUltimatum Bolded robots are my priority picks. *Blade *CV *DisConstructor *Edge Hog *Ewe 2 *'Gyrobot' *Hammerhead (Series 3) *Hyperactive *ICU *Impact *Infinity (UK) *Mayhem *Mega Morg *Mute *NEATer Machine *Panic Attack (Series 6) *Pressure *Probophobia *Revenge *Rick *Scar *Scraptosaur *Shredder *Spam *Tetanus II (Series 6) *Tornado (Series 4) *Trazmaniac *'Typhoon Twins' *Vader *Wild Thing 2 Of course, I'll change Tornado and the Typhoon Twins if people disagree with their inclusions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Madlooney6 #'Diotoir' (Series 5) #'Dominator 2' (series 6) #Typhoon #Broadsword #Splinter (series 5) #All Torque (series 3) #Wild Thing (series 5) #Mega Morg (series 7) #Panic Attack (extreme 2) #Nemesis #Cassius 2 #Killerhurtz #Dantomkia #Chaos 2 #Shredder Evolution #Berserk 2 (series 3) #Rammstein #frenZy #Ming DieNasty #Zorro #Mighty Mouse #Velocirippa (series 7) #Vader #IG-88 #Bot Out Of Hell #Crushtacean #Bigger Brother #Chaos #Weld-Dor 3 #Mute I've picked 20 with the top 2 of my list being my priority robots. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry mate, Terrorhurtz is on our ban list. Unless enough people want to take it off the ban list, you'll have to replace that one. I didn't expect to see Dominator II as a priority pick! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Dominator 2 is a top notch robot, why wouldn't it be a priority pick? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I just didn't realise you were a fan of Dominator II. You're allowed another ten picks if there's any more robots you'd like to nominate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::It looked awesome and was pretty powerful and resilient. Plus, the minibot of it is one of my favourite minibots. Picked another 10. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:09, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Jimlaad43 *'Ruf Ruf Dougal' *Dantomkia *Anarchy *Steg 2 *Black Hole *Spawn of Scutter *Fluffy *'Revolution 2' *Robochicken *Mr Nasty *S3 *259 *Spam *Behemoth *13 Black *Kan-Opener *Spawn Again (Series 7, not ever Series 6) *Granny's Revenge 2 *Crushtacean *Panzer Mk4 *IG-88 *Hodaf the Bad (Redemption Champion) *Tough as Nails *Ripper *Roadblock *Shear Khan *G.B.H. *Psychosprout *Hypno-Disc (Series 4) *Cedric Slammer Priorities in bold. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure only TWO robots can be priorities. Also pretty sure Psychosprout is a lightweight. CrashBash (talk) 20:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I would still allow Psychosprout as it took part in the main competition, but as Crash said, only two robots can be priority picks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Read that bit in a hurry, sorry. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Anarchy removed as proirity thanks to another vote. New one replaces Dominator 2. No more changes from me. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Storm 2 replaced. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:34, June 2, 2014 (UTC) RelicRaider * Wild Thing(series 4) * Hypno Disc (series 5) * S3 * Chaos 2 * 13 Black (series 6) * Spawn Again (series 7) * Panic Attack(series 5/Extreme 2) * Pussycat * Cassius(series 2) * Kan Opener * Sir Chromalot(series 6) * Supernova * Fluffy * Blade * Agent Orange 2 * Suicidal Tendencies (series 4) * Spawn Again (series 7) * Disc-O-Inferno * Mortis (series 7) * Thermidor 2 * Raging Reality * Steel Avenger * Hefty * King B Powerworks * Tiberius 3 * St Agro * Firestorm II * Shredder (series 6) * SMIDSY * Judge Mech(Series 3) :Thanks for your votes! Which version of Panic Attack are you voting for? I've voted for the Series 6 version, while Sam voted for the Extreme 2 version. By the way, Dominator II was Sam's priority pick, giving it confirmed entry, so this makes your vote for Dominator redundant. Free to change it. Same goes for you, Jimlaad. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, seeing as my Dominator vote is redundant, is there any chance I could double vote for a robot? Or is that disallowed? And I've gone for the series 5/extreme 2 panic attack. RelicRaider (talk) 20:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So you basically want another priority pick? Well seeing as Jimlaad also voted for Kan-Opener, just make that one a regular pick, and put priority on another robot. Then just replace Dominator with something else. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't mean another priority pick unless robots with two votes automatically go through. Either way, I've taken the priority from Kan Opener, if it already goes through with both of mine and Jims votes, and I'll decide who to give the other priority to. Also, if I decided to give te priority to Wild Thing, the series 4 version, would that automatically beat all if the other versions out? :::EDIT: Ok then just reread the rules (it's difficult on an iPhone you know) and so I've taken the priority from Kan opener and in deciding which other robot to use it on. RelicRaider (talk) 21:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think it's fair that choosing Wild Thing (Series 4) as your priority pick would guarantee that specific version entry. In fact, I was tempted to give one of my priority picks to Panic Attack Gold, because I really wanted to see that in the competition, but I decided not to so that I wouldn't be disappointing fans of the normal version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Scratch that, whilst I prefer the s4 version of Wild thing, I'm indifferent on which version goes through, so I've given the priority to a robot I doubt anyone else will choose, so I've chosen hefty. RelicRaider (talk) 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Judge Mech didn't even qualify though, so I am against its inclusion. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::We have a fair idea of it's capabilities though. It lost to Henry 2 and most of the insides came from Pain, which was retired and disqualified. RelicRaider (talk) 15:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Why not just go for Pain or Spam then? Jimlaad43(talk) 16:19, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because I prefer Judge Mech. RelicRaider (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2014 (UTC) CrashBash Decided to take advantage of the middleweight/nerfed "unbeatable" options. If you'd rather I didn't have both as my priorities, please say. *'Razer (S4)' - Nerfed "Unbeatable" *'T.R.A.C.I.E.' - Middleweight *Kat 3 (S7) *Aggrobot 3 (S6) *Sir Chromalot (S6) *All Torque (S3) *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Plunderbird 5 *Spawn Again (S7) *Ming 3 (S6) *The Big Cheese *Crushtacean (S6/7) *Corporal Punishment (S3) *Gravity (S7) *Tsunami (GS) *Conquering Clown 2 *Spin Doctor (EW2) *Warhog (S6) *Killer Carrot 2 (S7) *Disc-O-Inferno (X1) *Hyperactive *Twister (D2) *Hypno-Disc (S5) *General Chompsalot 2 (EW2) *Tut Tut *A-Kill (S6) *Pitbull *Trouble 'n' Strife *Corkscrew (S6) *Judge Shred 3 Might add more later. I picked the S4 version of Razer because it was still quite weakly armoured back then, plus it performed badly that year in general. CrashBash (talk) 20:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say Series 2 is the only Razer I see as allowable, as S4 did convincingly win the Annihilator. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I didn't want to say it, as I agree the Series 4 version of Razer is beatable, but I would also be more comfortable with the Series 2 version, as that's the only one with an obvious flaw. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::For me, that flaw was too obvious. It was between the S2 and S4 version, and I just thought the S4 version would put up a better fight without being overpowered itself. Plus, I wouldn't say it was a "convincing" win, personally. CrashBash (talk) 21:24, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I still disagree with S4 Razer. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::It's no worse than your Storm II (Extreme 2) pick. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Thusly, Storm has been removed. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:51, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Added some more, not really fussed if they're "in" already. CrashBash (talk) 19:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Combatwombat555 *'Big Nipper' *'Hydra' *Hellbent *Eric *Ripper *Killerhurtz *Agent Orange *Gravity *Anarchy *St Agro *The Steel Avenger *Corkscrew *Reactor 2 *Atomic 2 (S5) *Hodaf the Bad *√3 *Kat 3 *King B Powerworks *The Big Cheese *Tetanus 2 *CV *Trazmaniac *Granny's Revenge 2 *Psychosprout *Cedric Slammer *Tough As Nails Jimlaad, do you want to change your priority pick seeing as I'm backing Anarchy as well, or should I change my choice? Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've still got 11 spots left, so if there are any robots that has one vote and that anyone desperately wants in let me know, I'm not that bothered besides these choices. Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I could really take advantage of this because I have a lot of picks that I'd love to guarantee, but I shan't ask you for too many. Let's say... Tetanus II, CV and Trazmaniac. Thanks mate! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. :) Anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 12:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Granny's Revenge 2, Psychosprout, Cedric Slammer and Tough As Nails please. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, those are in, 4 more choices left for anyone else? Combatwombat555 (talk) 13:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Matt #'Cassius (Series 2)' #'Mace 2' #Recyclopse #Onslaught #King B Powerworks #Sumpthing #Sonic #Ally Gator #Armour Geddon #Crusher #Excaliber #Facet #Six Pac #Depoppesaurus Rex #Splinter #Judge Shred 3 #Flensburger Power #8645T 2 #S3 #13 Black #Crushtacean #Barbaric Response #259 #Mute #Rick #Black Hole #Ceros #Iron Awe 2.1 #Reptirron the Second #Mechaniac :A lot of your picks already have 2 votes and so are guaranteed entry, so you may want to change your choices a bit. Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I'm not fussed really, took me long enough to come up with those 30! Matt Talk to me 10:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) BizarroKing If it's not too late, here are my nominations with some to break potential ties. I tried reading through everyone's list so i didnt have any with 2 votes already but if I do, apologies. My priority picks are in bold like the others. #'Cyrax' #Scorpion (series 7) #General Chompsalot #Chompalot (Extreme 2) #Gravedigger (series 5) #Atomic (Series 4 version specifically so it won't be overpowered) #Attila the Drum #Wild Thing (to break a tie, I'll go with the 4th Wars version) #Crusader 2 #Mortis (Series 7) #Tentomushi (if we're allowing middleweights after all)' #Frenzy #The Bat #'Barber-Ous 2''' #Eye of Newt #The Mule #Hippobotamus #Gemini (series 4) #Anorakaphobia #Roobarb #6 Million Dollar Mouse #The Grim Reaper (series 7 of course) #Tut Tut #Rocky Bot-Boa #Conquering Clown 2 #Killertron (series 4) #Sump Thing (series 4) #Thor (series 7) #Rammstein #Hypno-Disc (series 4) BizarroKing (talk) 23:41, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :6 Million Dollar mouse already has a vote, so it would go through without being your priority. So you could always choose a different priority if you want. RelicRaider (talk) 07:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I will change my priority to Cyrax then if you are cool with it, unless that also has a vote already, to which I will choose Tentomushi for the lulz. BizarroKing (talk) 23:22, June 3, 2014 (UTC) snowdog140 Picking purely personal favourites here, so feel free to use my votes as necessary, will do my best to take part as much as I can as well! Onslaught Kronic (Series 7) Tsunami X-Terminator 2 Gemini Robochicken (Series 7) The Steel Avenger Stinger Plunderbird 5 Napalm 2 Thermidor 2 Crusader 2 Corporal Punishment Wowot Eye of Newt RA2 I'm struggling to come up with a very long list. Don't consider this final until the deadline. *V3 (Priority) *The Bat (Priority) *Tetanus 2 (but will change to follow whichever version amasses the most votes) *Thermidor *Sir Chromalot *Eric *Suicidal Tendencies S5 *Spikasaurus *Conquering Clown *Ming 3 RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :A lot of these are already through; √3, Tetanus 2, Thermidor 2 and Sir Chromalot are the ones that come to mind, so you may want to rethink some. (Also, thanks for putting Eric through!) Combatwombat555 (talk) 10:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Datovidny Better late than never, I don't have a long list either. Even if some are already through, these are still my preferences. *Mousetrap 2 *Robochicken *Beast of Bodmin/Roadblock (Whichever gets the most votes) *'Dienasty' *King B *Six Pac *Sir Chromalot *Psychosprout *'Ally Gator' *The Steel Avenger *Major Tom (Series 6) Datovidny (talk) 12:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sweepstake I think we could do another Ragnabot style sweepstake here. Votes for yes #Jimlaad43(talk) 20:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 20:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 23:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #I would say I'm more for it than against it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Matt Talk to me 10:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) #Yes, only for the later stages. If people are concerned about bias, then we could just stop people voting on their own machine's battles, and have everyone else decide the winners. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Votes for no # I just feel that it will cloud peoples judgement on who will win each battle. I hate to admit it, but I was supporting terrorhurtz to win a lot more than I would normally do so, when I had it as my main sweepstake robot, so unless we made people in eligible to vote on a battle their sweepstake is in, I think it would be difficult to say who's voting for a robot just because it's their sweepstake and who's voting or a robot because they honestly believe it would win. I don't know, I have my doubts, but I bet there will be more votes for yes so this is just something to consider. RelicRaider (talk) 21:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #:When we did it in Ragnabot, I asked about this, and you are supposed to ignore the sweepstake when voting. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #::I know, but it's difficult to do that, no one can prove you're voting for a robot because it's your sweepstake, so you could just as well do that and get away with it, and the temptation to send your winning robot through over a potentially better one can be a fairly strong influence on votes RelicRaider (talk) 21:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #If the results were out of our control, I'd be up for it, but there's always the likelihood that this may negatively skew the results of the closer battles, which may or may not have minimal effect on the tournament as a whole, but in the end, I'd hate for any robot to be wrongly eliminated at any stage, especially one of mine. Datovidny (talk) 12:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Comments I'd love to see another sweepstake, but do you propose all 128 robots going into the sweep, or just the semi-finalists? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :All. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I have reservations about doing it with all 128 robots, for the reasons Relic stated. I was never biased toward my sweepstake robots, but I could see that some people may have been influenced by the sweepstake in Ragnabot. I wouldn't be against it in the later stages though, because then there's less robots that people could be biased towards. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd probably prefer only the later stages too, but that does mean each person will only get one robot. Combatwombat555 (talk) 21:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I just think 16 robots isn't enough. We could have the 128 robots, but not give them out to everyone, maybe 5 max per person. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Just a quick reminder that we're approaching the Semi-Finals and the sweepstake. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Matt Talk to me 15:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Signups Sign here for a sweepstake place #Matt Talk to me 15:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - IG-88 #CrashBash (talk) 15:38, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - TOUGH AS NAILS #Sam (BAZINGA) 15:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - GRAVITY #RelicRaider (talk) 18:16, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - PANIC ATTACK (EXTREME 2) # Jimlaad43(talk) 19:33, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - ATOMIC (SERIES 5) + HYDRA # ManUCrazy (talk) - CHAOS 2 + RIPPER #[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC) - MORTIS (SERIES 7) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:30, September 27, 2014 (UTC) - DANTOMKIA #Datovidny (talk) 21:19, September 27, 2014 (UTC) - JUDGE SHRED 3 + KAT 3 #Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC) - HYPNO-DISC (SERIES 5) + 13 BLACK #BizarroKing (talk) 21:09, September 29, 2014 (UTC) - SPAWN AGAIN #GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:38, October 1, 2014 (UTC) - ANARCHY :Oh look, I voted against both my bots. XD Jimlaad43(talk) 14:02, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Winner: Combatwombat555 and Dantomkia! Matt: Signing off Well so long and thanks for everything guys. It's been three and a half years since we kickstarted the Arena back into life and I'm so pleased with the way it's come on since then. From a loyal core of 4 or 5 at the end, we now have over 10 regular contributors, and I'm so pleased to see such a thriving community. In my time I've commentated over a dozen competitions on a variety of themes, including of course the mighty Ragnabot, which was the best fun I've had on this wiki. Sadly, my life is moving at such a pace now whereby I can no longer give the Arena the attention it deserves. I hope that it will continue to run in my absence, and although I intend to take a sabbatical from the wiki, I hope I'll be back before too long. Thanks again. Matt Talk to me 17:32, October 13, 2014 (UTC)